


Happy may I be when living, and when dead may I be blessed

by Cxmill



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, But he doesn’t mean to be, Crows, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gintoki PTSD, Gintoki has a perfectly sensible reason to hate the crows, Gintoki has scars, Gintoki snaps, Gods, Hijikata hates that Gintoki keeps on throwing rocks at crows, Huma bird, It makes sense, I’m not sure how it came to be, Jinn, Killer Gintoki, Kondou isn’t human but he isn’t a gorilla, M/M, Manticore, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Nightmares, Only Sakamoto knows about Gintoki’s true form, Other, Persian Empire, Persian mythology again, S.J. Tucker, Shiroyasha - Freeform, Sun God, Top Gintoki, angry Gintoki, because he isn’t human either, everyone finds out Gintoki is the Shiroyasha, forces transformation, he is having none of it, her music inspired This <3, it gets ugly, it just did, monster gintoki, more than from being the Shiroyasha, only amber can properly injure him, pls don’t ask about some of these crack ships, sadaharu doesn’t like Gintoki for one reason, shouyo is a little bit of a dick, the crows love to tease Gintoki, upas tree, well actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxmill/pseuds/Cxmill
Summary: “Sing oh Sing,of the sun muscled manticore!Thundering fleet of their scarlet feetAnd greater their echoing roars!No Hunter more patient as we,No serpent so sad tailed as we,No snarling leaps lighter,No long teeth are brighterThan ours than ours!On the scrub speckled deserts of home!”Ha! Let us have none of that, do not sing of us, we do not want your songs. We will sing and you will listen.A collected of stories about monster Gintoki and his travels through life.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Okita Sougo, Katsura Kotarou/Dragonia, Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae, Otose | Terada Ayano/Terada Tatsugorou, Shimura Shinpachi/Hedoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The One Where He Gets a New Name

His tail slapped lazily against the sand, he laid under the summer sun who stood proudly in the sky, scorching the land below it. He huffed and flicked his ears, a fly buzzed away, shocked that what it had been resting on had suddenly moved. The Upas tree above that cast shadows long and large enough to give him shade gently swayed in the wind, it’s beautifully big green leaves like feathers. 

He watched with careful mirth as another human fell, sword through its gut. Whatever the other creature was stood, shaking, not in fear but with tiredness, it occurred to him that perhaps the other creature had a conscience as he watched a tear fall down its scaled cheeks. 

The creatures sat up, stretching languidly as he did so, letting out a groan of pleasure when the stretch reached the point of dull pain. He felt his muscles twinge as he placed weight on each paw, making sure his shoulders and paws weren’t in any pain. 

He padded over to the body of a human male. The amanto who had killed the human stared at him, blinking its small, bulging eyes, its large and clunky feet was obviously not meant for swiftness as the ugly thing tipped over as it tried its best to stumble back. He had half a mind to shout “timber!” As the fumbling oaf of a lizard tried to run away. 

The monster took one last look at the amanto then turned his gaze to the freshly dead human whose stomach was ripped open, it was as if the amanto had served the human up on a silver platter to him. He placed one paw on the chest of the human and then dove into the warm organs, blood soaking his fur. He clawed at the armour, claws digging into the leather in pleasure, his teeth sank into the soft membrane of each organ, he ignored the stomach, he had no need to consume the partially dissolved food. 

The monster did not stop eating even when he heard the voices of crows whom now lined the tree in front of him. 

“Demon boy, sun’s cub, what are you doing so far from home?”  
He could hear the confusion laced with smugness of the words spoken by the crows. He lifted his head and licked his chops, removing as much blood and flesh he could from his fur. 

“My mother stands proud and my father smiles down. What need do I to prowl this land filled full of fresh meals laid out before me, blood fresh and warm, enough to fill my stomach for years and years.”  
He looked around the field, swords discarded, eyes unfocused and glazed. He could smell the stench of death which followed this land and its inhabitants. 

“Your home is not grass and wet mud, no, your home is sun speckled sand and large cities with hanging gardens and blue gates whose inhabitants keep amber and elephants. Your mother is greedy so why is she here? How does she grow in this cold and dark land? Demon boy why do you lie?”  
The crows chanted, they followed death and her cold fingers. 

“My home I do not know, I do not remember ...where the sun goes I am welcomed, my mother is here so I am welcomed. This does not mean I do not miss the sand under my paws and the fresh fruits from mango trees. Death’s followers, dark feathered friends, why do you ask these questions?”  
The monster shook his mane, his white fur dark and brown with dried blood and mud. 

“Well little sun’s cub, born from the sacs of your mother. We have watched you and the way you tumble about with your fur gone and your claws replaced with human nails. We have watched you change, hidden anywhere you can. We have seen your human skin with scars circling you. We have seen your bones stick out, your inability to speak this land’s language and the obvious signs of amber on your skin so we ask again, why are you here demon child, sun’s cub?”  
With this the monster looked up at the crows whose plumage was puffed with excitement. 

He grunted and flopped against the Upas tree, scratching up against the bark and scratching his claws on it, the crows did not push him for an answer, instead they watched him patiently. 

“I am breaking no laws. These scars of mine are old and long healed, the ones who inflicted them have long since died and therefore so are their actions. I do not tell nor do I know as to why my human body seems to not absorb the food I eat in my natural form.”  
He swished his tail back and forth as he paced around. 

“Little Boy, monster boy. You claim you are the son of the sun but yet your fur is grey and your skin is paper white. Your blood red eyes betray you, your kin is born with red fur like fire and eyes as blue as the sun blessed sky but here you are little demon.”  
The crows all sang their horrible song, voices warped with malice and amusement. 

“I am a child of the sun and the great Upas tree! How dare you speak with smugness, words only proving blasphemy against the gods.”  
He snarled, lips drawn back to show razor sharp fangs, large leathery wings spread out in a display of aggression, tail spiked ready to aim. 

“Calm down demon child, sun child. Do you even have a name? Of course not, your kind never does, for names are not necessary are they? Well, we shall give you the gift of the name, the gift of identity.”  
The crows chanted, wings spread out, blocking the sun from his view.

“What? You name me for what reason? What use have I for a name?”  
The monster hissed, round pupils now slits, its claws sharp and stained light red from years of hunting. 

“Son of the sun, the silver son, we give you your name on this sloping rice field, the silver in this time, we shall call you Sakata Gintoki!”  
The crows laughed, wings reaching up high and the monster realised that it wasn’t the wings that had blocked out the sun, rather it was something large and circular. He watched as the sun was engulfed by darkness and as his name was sung he opened his mouth and let out an earth shattering roar.


	2. Old Names and Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know all of these are short and that’s kinda of on purpose! The chapters don’t make sense right now but they will by the end, it’ll all tie together so don’t worry! 
> 
> As I go on more of the story will be explained in depth as well as the mythology :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“What should we put your name as?”  
The bartender looked up at the man bleakly, eyes bored, soulless, he looked half dead. Then again anyone working the graveyard shift did. 

“Zāl.”

“And how do I spell that.”  
The young man held the plastic cup in one hand, black sharpie in the other.

“Z a a l.”  
The albino grunted, cleaning his ear with his pinkie. The barrister nodded and gestured for the samurai to stand at the collection area, Gintoki did so without complaint. 

“That’s an odd name.”  
A voice, one that sent fear through him like getting his with cold water while asleep, stated. Gintoki turned his head and looked at the woman, she had long brown hair that fell to her waist, dark skin that shimmered in the low light of the cafe, a blue kimono with designs of golden coins which Gintoki recognised as daric.

“Ardvi Sura Anahita”  
He breathed out, body rigid, how was she here? 

“Mmm after all these years it still looks like you’ve only just taken off your petasos!”  
She teased, plump and full lips drawn back to show pearly white teeth behind. She was truly beautiful. 

“And you still look like a barrišdama laskkukra!”  
He sniped back, he wouldn’t let her of all people insult him! 

“How dare you? You...you karabattiš!”  
Her cheeks flushed red in either embarrassment or anger, he did not know. 

“It’s only Açiyadiya and you’re already tiring yourself out! Must be hard for as someone as old as you to be this angry hmmm?”  
His smug smile showed sharp fangs that looked even sharper in the low light of the night life. 

“Siktir! Must be hard for you to stay awake during the day huh? No wonder you look fat! Laying in the sun all day!”  
She growled, pretty blue eyes burning gold.

“Bokhoresh! I’m not fat! I’ll have you know Gin-san is built like a wall of muscle!”   
He shouted petulantly, slapping his chest to emphasise his point. 

“Hmm, it’s really a wonder how you’ve kept all those muscles! You laze around all day like Azhdah does in his old age!”  
She chuffed a laugh, gently gripping his bicep and he flexed under her fingers to prove his point. 

“Well you know me, a samurai must always stay healthy!”  
He grinned, beaming, a sharpness in his eyes which usually wasn’t there made those red orbs look like they were filled with warm, oozing blood.

“Perhaps the immortals truly are immortal.”  
She whispered sadly, almost brokenly. Gintoki flinched, gently taking her hand in his.

“Perhaps it’s time to move on Ardvi...living in the past will do nothing but suffocate you.”  
He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, memories of large courtyards, warm sandstone, fresh mango juice dripping from his lips, panting men and the smell of sweaty iron filled his senses before it disappeared, as quickly as it came. 

“Speaking from experience I see?”  
She croaked, looking up at him with golden eyes unblinking, sharp features softening. 

“You already know that answer dukšiš.”  
He raised her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, lips dusting over her skin. 

She smiles, gently cupping his cheeks, rubbing soft circles into his cheek bones. He had missed this. Gintoki pressed into her grasp as her fingers traveled up to his hairline. She ran her fingers through his hair, fingers tugging gently at the thick curls, his hair was big and soft and thick, like a rug on his head. 

“Goodbye Zāl...remember, your mother misses you.”  
She pressed a gentle kiss to his brow and with that Ardvi Sura Anahit left. 

A cough from the young barrister broke him out of his trance, he turned to look at the man who shuffled about, awkwardness evident with the tenseness of his shoulders and the pink ears.

“Your coffee.”  
The barrister’s voice cracked, Gintoki took it upon himself to not laugh at the human’s awkwardness for who wouldn’t be awkward after witnessing a meeting spoken in the soft hushes of a dead language, a language whose great Empire had become nothing more than dirt and the wailing of forgotten souls on the wind’s hallowing howls. 

Gintoki grunted and took the cup. His coffee was a simple latte filled with strawberry, vanilla and coconut syrup, piles of whipped cream piled on top of the monstrosity, the normal milk replaced with strawberry milk, chocolate powder dusted on the top in the shape of a cherry blossom flower. 

He walked home, staring at the ground, the moon high in the sky, shining silver light down upon the world. He looked around him, the shadows larger than ever, evil sparking from each corner of the shadows, where the darkness seemed endless, like you could sink into it and it would swallow you whole. 

“Zahhak…”  
He snarled, lips drawn back, pupils sharpening to slits, nails sharpending to claws. The shadows lightened, seemingly embarrassed they had been caught, it was no business of Gintoki’s as to why they were all suddenly awakening but he couldn’t help but wonder why Zahnak and Ardvi Sura Anahita had suddenly appeared, sticking their foot in the very door he was trying to shut. 

He felt his chest start to tighten, his throat closed up. He raised his fingers and scratched at the skin, what was this? Why did he feel like he needed to cry? His throat stung and tears welled in his eyes, making everything blurry and he feared that if he blinked the liquid would tip over his eyelids and fall down his cheeks. 

Gintoki leant against the wall of someone’s house, not really caring about who could see him, he just needed to calm down and breath in lungfuls of crisp, cold evening air with the moon illuminating his silver hair like a halo. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there for, water soaking through the yukata on his shoulder. It poured down from the drain that was apparently broken and so decided that he would be its target for tonight. 

The albino pulled the cloth around his neck down, exposing the skin to fresh air. He ran his fingers through his hair and pushed it back from his eyes and forehead, brushing it back and the water over his fingers kept it back and away from his face despite the thick ringlets that never seemed to listen to his requests. 

By the time he got home his whole left side was soaking wet and Kagura was fast asleep in her cupboard. Good. He didn’t have the energy nor the patience to act normal at the moment because he knew he wasn’t. The fact that both Zahnak and Ardvi Sura Anahita had shown up on the same day, in the same hour was too much of a coincidence plus he hadn’t seen either of them in forever so it’s not like they were just popping in to say hi. No. Whatever this was it wasn’t good and he hoped. He prayed it wouldn’t end in bloodshed. 

Not like last time.

He couldn’t go through that again.

Not after he had broken away.

Not after spending so long in isolation there was no chance of anyone recognising him.

Not again.

Never again.


	3. The saddest smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - child abuse and death (he doesn’t actually die but whatever) 
> 
> I know it’s confusing about how he was a child during the Joui war as well as through the previous time periods but I promise it will make sense I swear!

“What were your parents like?”  
The question came as a shock to Gintoki as he hadn’t been paying full attention to what his friends had been talking about. The albino looked up from the broken tatami mat he had been staring at. Shinpachi was sitting next to Yamazaki, Kondou was sitting next to Otae who, for once, wasn’t attacking the gorilla of a man. Sougo sat next to Otae, Kagura at his side who was ready to stab Sougo and would’ve done it it wasn’t for Hijikata sitting next to her, holding her wrists tightly because for once everyone was being friendly and he obviously didn’t want the serene quietness to be broken.

“Well…”  
He trailed off, pinkie in his ear, scratching at it with his nail. What parents should he talk about? The sun and the Upas tree where he grew up prowling the planes of the desert, chomping down on humans? The selfish king and his unknown wife who left him at the foot of the great Alborz mountain? Simurgh who saved him and raised him as one of her own? The old women who took him in and fed him, clothed him and even bathed him? The young woman who held him when he was nothing more than a babe again, holding him close and slowly beginning to curse him when the villagers started to isolate her? Or Shouyo, his sensei, the man who taught him that trusting in someone wasn’t a bad thing and having friends wasn’t a weakness or perhaps even Otose who took him in when he truly thought he was going to die.

“Hurry up already you stupid perm-headed shit!”  
Hijikata snarled and Gintoki scoffed but didn’t tease back, he knew it would lead to a stupid fight but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pull a funny face right? He pulled the corners of his mouth out with his pinkies and crossed his eyes, sticking out his tongue and going ‘blehhh’. Hijikata throffed at the mouth. 

“Mmm I don’t remember their faces. I was abandoned pretty early on because of my looks...must’ve been too beautiful for my parents to handle!”  
He grinned widely, trying to soften the harshness of his words but that didn’t stop that familiar pitty to whirl in some of their eyes.

“We had goldfish and they circled around and around in the bowl on the table near the heavy curtains covering the picture window and my mother, always smiling wanting us all to be happy, told me “Be happy Gintoki!” And she was right, it’s better to be happy if you can! But my father continued to beat her and me several times a week while raging inside his six-foot-two frame because he couldn’t understand what was attacking him from within. My mother, poor fish, wanting to be happy, beaten two or three times a week all the while telling me to be happy “Gintoki smile! Why don’t you ever smile?” and then she would smile, to show me how and it was the saddest smile I’ve ever seen. One day the goldfish died, all five of them. They floated on the water, on their side, their eyes still open and when my father got home he threw them to the cat there on the kitchen floor. And I watched as my mother smiled.”   
Gintoki thought of the young woman and her large silver eyes, brown hair darker at the roots due to grease, falling in ringlets around her face. The way she would beg him to smile, pushing his lips into a smile with her fingers even after she was beaten till the point she could barely move. He did not know until then that the human body could withstand such abuse. He clung to her when she covered his body like an unwavering wall, shielding him from the onslaught of the furious man who hated him with a scathing passion. Gintoki did not know how to smile back then, mirroring the way she used to smile, the way she used to show him. One time he had been asked by one of the old men in the village why he had such a sad and broken smile for someone so young. Gintoki didn’t reply. He never did. He lived with them until one day that festering evil of a man threw him out of the village, grabbing his arm tight enough to cause bruises and casting him to the ground. He had fallen, looked up at him the way a young child stares at their father. The man raised his foot. The wind howled. The moon glaring down at them. Glaring down at the both of them. Glaring down at the towering man. His foot made connection with the child’s skull and Gintoki woke up surrounded by corpses, paws in front of his face. He was a cub again. The cycle started again. 

“One day I was cast out of the village and left to fend for myself, I lasted for probably three or four years and then I met a man who took me in, taught me the way or the sword and other academics and that was that.”  
He scratched his nose, scrunching up his face and grunting as his nail nicked a scab he had gotten when Kagura had thrown a bowl or rice at him which had almost taken his eyes out but instead cut his left zygomatic bone which he was a little pissed about but mostly because the bowl had been quite expensive, more expensive than ten copies of shonen jump! Which was a whole fucking lot!

“W-what happened to him?”   
Otae spoke up, coughing at the beginning of her sentence because for some reason her voice was tight and broken when she started speaking. 

Gintoki tightened his fists, digging his nails into his skin. He felt his nails sharpen to claws, blood dripped down from the puncture wounds subsequently made by the fact he had claws digging into his skin. 

“He..erm..during the Kansei purge he was arrested by the Tenshouin Naraku and the school was burnt down. Anyone who survived was left to scatter to the winds but somehow two of my friends, my closest friends actually! We stuck together, went through the war trying to find Shouyo but then...well..”  
He trailed off, casting his eyes to the ground.

“What happened nex-”  
Kagura spoke up, eyes wide with curiosity and some sort of yearning in her voice.

“Isn’t it your bedtime Kagura?”  
Hijikata grunted, for some reason the Blackette gently looked at Gintoki, face void of pity, instead his eyes held understanding. 

“What? Oi Mayo let me go you v-banged, may loving, depressed cabbage looking dick!”  
Kagura screeched as she was dragged off by Hijikata. She grabbed onto Sougo who was already asleep and now being dragged along like some sort of evil train of anger. Gintoki sighed.

“Oi Yamazaki, is it true you wear tighty whities when you play tennis?”   
Gintoki’s grin was viscous, words carefully picked to rouse up an argument, anything to break the awkwardness he had created. Yamazaki positively howled in annoyance. 

“You are an impressive man Gintoki. I hold immeasurable respect for you.”  
Kondou grunted as he sat down next to him. The gorilla didn’t grab his shoulder or slap his back for which he was grateful for, if he felt someone touch him Gintoki was sure he would scratch his skin off.

“Oh? Do go on gorilla. Tell Gin-san about your praises! Bow to me!”  
The albino smiled brightly, laughter causing his shoulders to shake.

“I’ve seen you fight, you are viscous, pure anger, death itself. When you’re off the battlefield though, you reign in that anger unlike Sougo, Hijikata or I, you keep your head in times where everyone else loses theirs. I always wondered how you did it and I suppose your back story explains it huh?”  
The chief spoke lowly, voice gravelly, emotion thick and cloggy. 

“Mmm I suppose so although I’m sure that mayora-freak would say it’s because all those sweats I eat have rotted my brain.”  
Gintoki sighed sadly, wistfully.

“Maybe.”

“Yeah, maybe.”


	4. The Dragon King and the August Star Of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than what I originally planned for this fanfic. I wanted to post shorter ones so I could post regularly but it would appear I got a little carried away with this oc lol

It had been an accident, the amanto had gifted Hijikata and Gintoki a small weird plastic bubble filled with pink tea looking liquid. Hijikata held his up and squished it, it looked like an Ariel two in one pod. 

“Oi, what are these things supposed to do?”  
Hijikata glared at Gintoki who was prodding his pod with a skewer, gentle enough to not pierce the plastic membrane but hard enough to create a dip in it.

“This one shows your truest self.”  
The amanto pointed to the one in Gintoki’s hand.

“And this one will give you aid when you need it most.”  
The amanto turned to him, pointing at the weird pod with a long, dark blue claw. Hijikata stared at the amanto, it was a type he had never seen before, it had human features much like the Yato did but this amanto had long, three toned blue hair that came down to the man’s waist, blue eyes with a red ring around those white pupils, a weird tattoo on his forehead shaped like a dragon drawing but it was very basic, he had long pointed ears which poked out of his hair, golden dangling earrings which shone against the blue hair. Pale skin, red eyeliner, sharp fangs, a kimono that looked like the designers had made it out of the very sea itself, he wore weird black sock legging things, they were black and the toe and heel bits were missing, revealing blue scaled dragon feet. A Long dragon like tail curled around, waving and scarcely missing the bottles that lined the bar. The man had sharp, dragon-like eyes and thick lashes, long horns curled into the air, golden jewellery decorated them, shining much like his earrings, Hijikata decided the man was beautiful.

“I've never seen your species before.”  
Gintoki drawled, staring lazily at the man before him. The amanto grinned widely, laughter rang like bells did on a wedding day, beautiful, heavenly and peaceful like the man infront of him.

“What makes you think I’m an amanto?”  
The man leant forward onto the bar, every movement he took drew breath from Hijikata’s lungs. The way the two light blue, seafoam coloured strands of hair framed his face fell over his shoulder and the way the man tucked his gracefully behind his ear just radiated elegance. Everything the man seemed to do entranced Hijikata like he had never been entranced before.

“Well you’re not human that’s for sure.”  
Gintoki started picking at his nose, clearly unaffected by the beauty of the man before him.

“Not everyone is as they seem, are they Keres?”  
Gintoki froze, he hadn’t been called that in a very very long time.

“Or is it Iphigenia?”  
The blue haired man gentle brushed Gintoki’s curls back away from his face and stared at the albino, Hijikata watched in awe but not jealousy because he did not love the amanto, no, the amanto was beautiful and entrancing and made his heart beat funny but it was not love.

“It’s Gintoki, Gintoki Sakata.”  
The albino’s voice was raspy, thick with sadness, heart heavy in his throat. Even though Hijikata didn’t understand what they were saying since the language they spoke was not one he had ever heard before he could still tell that whatever Gintoki had said took great effort.

“I see. A new life, a new name, washing away your crimes I suppose? Iphigenia, Keres, Zaal, Futsunushi, Gintoki Sakata you are very lonely aren’t you?”  
The amanto stood up straight again and walked over to a picture, picking it up gently in his grasp.

“I’m not lonely, I have Shinpachi and Kagura plus this Mayo freak.”  
He gestured his thumb at Hijikata who still didn’t understand what they were saying but felt like whatever Gintoki had said was offensive so scowled. 

“Not that type of lonely you dumb bitch. I meant it in the sense you can’t talk to anyone about your shitty problems.”  
The blue haired man rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples slowly as if talking to Gintoki was causing him to loose brain cells. 

“Stop worrying about my own problems you sea lizard and worry about your own. Your husband isn’t exactly around now is he?”  
Gintoki drummed his fingers on the wood, he then lifted his fingers to his nose and sniffed, they smelt strongly of alcohol, he then recoiled and scrunched up his face in disgust.

“Why should I care what he runs around doing? It was a marriage born by necessity, it was not something born of love.”  
The blue haired man’s eyes shone with unshed tears, Hijikata didn’t know why but he felt bad for him, some of their conversation was slipping into Japanese and he managed to grasp an idea about marriage and no love.

“Being married to Amatsumikaboshi must be hard. Do you know who he is with?”  
Gintoki’s voice was softer, more considerate and Hijikata’s body went rigid. Amatsumikaboshi? God of the stars? August star of heaven? God of evil? How was this stunning being married to someone named after the god of Chaos?

“Of course I do, don’t act stupid, it doesn’t suit you.”  
The dragon man sighed, running his fingers through his hair, brushing his hair back from his face. Hijikata noticed the lines on the man’s skin, lines caused by stress and worry, he should know, he had the same ones. 

“Who is he?”

“She, Amaterasu.”

“Fuck.”  
Gintoki’s words spoke mountains of untold emotions and the man nodded, looking down at the ground and letting his hair hide face like heavy curtains. 

“Erm..what’s your name?”  
Hijikata’s trembling voice spoke up, trembling not because he was afraid but rather because the sheer weight of the conversation had filled his mouth with sand, bound and gagged him.

“Oh, I apologise I should’ve introduced myself earlier. My name is Ryūjin, however you may also call me Watatsumi or Ōwatatsumi, whatever you wish.”  
The man, Ryūjin, looked to him, wiping tears away with the sleeve of his kimono.

“Your husband, he is cheating on you yes?”  
Hijikata’s voice hardened but was still soft enough for Ryūjin to know Hijikata was not being cruel towards him.

“Yes.”  
Ryūjin looked at him, eyes shiny, rain was falling outside. Hijikata’s skin crawled in warning and he tried his best to remember where he had heard that name before.

“He can be arrested and you could behead him if you so wish. Of course I would need proof but your expression tells me you do not lie.”  
He wasn’t lying, Ryūjin could take his husband and the husband’s mistress to court and behead them. If Ryūjin killed both the mistress and his husband and the facts were clearly proven, he would not be punished. If Ryūjin kills only the mistress, and the husband escapes alive, he would be decapitated once caught. If the mistress escapes, however, Ryūjin is free to do as he likes with his husband. If an attempt was made to commit adultery against the will of the husband and Ryūjin kills the fucker attempting adultery, both Ryūjin and his husband would be free from culpability.

“It would make no difference, these are beings you cannot kill Hijikata-san.”  
Ryūjin smiled gratefully and poured him a small cup of warm sake.

“What do you mean?”  
He raised the cups to his lips and swallowed it in one go, almost purring with the warmth the liquid left down his throat, it made his whole body warm.

“A mortal cannot kill a God...a God cannot kill Gods of their standing. My husband is Amatsumikaboshi and his lover is Amaterasu. My husband is the god of chaos, evil, the stars. His name means August star of heaven.”  
Ryūjin spoke without emotion but it still felt like liquid silk against Hijikata’s skin. Both he and the yarazoyo kept quiet. 

“Amaterasu is the sun goddess, daughter of creator deities Izanagi and Izanami, and central to the Shinto religion. It is from her the Japanese nobility claims descent and their divine right to rule. To kill her would surely lead to my death. She is beauty, pale skin, sky blue eyes, long black hair to the floor and the most voluptuous and curvaceous body you would ever lay your eyes upon. You think I am entrancing yes?”  
He looked at Hijikata through the mirror that lined the back of the bar. Hijikata heard jealousy in his voice, the shake of his hands showed sadness no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

“Yes, how could I not.”  
He did not hold back his beliefs, yes this was not like him, usually he would be snarling and bearing his teeth but for some reason he felt calm despite being sat to possibly the most infuriating human in the universe.

“Well she is a thousand times more beautiful and she is as radiant as the sun!”  
He laughed, placing down the bowls he was cleaning down on the wood.

“She doesn’t need to wear oshiroi, her hair when down looks like a river of black ink, her eyes look like they swallowed the summer sky itself, her cheeks are the same pink colour of cherry blossoms in spring, her lips as red as blood, her ears flush red whenever she is complimented or when she gets embarrassed. Her voice is soft and as kind as silk and honey. Her nails are neat and curved like a waxing crescent moon. Her cheeks are round and bouncy like peaches and her body is full in all the right places like an hourglass. She is stunning, the perfect body.”  
Ryūjin pulled his own hair over his shoulder, brushing his claws through it.

“Can you change your looks? To look less like a dragon I mean.”  
Gintoki quickly covered up the confusion which had befallen Ryūjin’s face.

“Somewhat.”  
The man closed his eyes and the first things to go were his horns. They fell down as hair, the darkest blue colour, as dark as midnight blue. His tail was next, it just vanished and the fabric it had held up fell down like a waterfall. His feet shrunk and were replaced with human feet except his blue scales still covered the limbs. His ears lost their scales but stayed the same length, his hair stayed blue, his fangs were still there and his nails stayed blue but other than that he looked human. 

“Whoever the hell Amaterasu is she is just a snack, you’re the whole damn meal.”  
Gintoki purred then whistled while slowly peeling his eyes up and down the man’s body, causing the dragon to flush red and twiddle his fingers. 

“You know what?”  
The albino grinned lazily, a grin Hijikata knew well, pure idiocy usually commences when that grin comes into play.

“What?”   
The god tilted his head, blue hair tumbling off his shoulder.

“We’re going to help you get revenge on your husband and that bitch.”  
Gintoki’s grin turned feral, his eyes flashed red and his teeth looked unnaturally sharp and Hijikata felt a shiver shoot down his spine as ice filled his veins, this would not be safe.


End file.
